Reunion
by My name is who
Summary: Just a pointless story about The Jonas Brothers. I made thier last names in the story jonas instead of Lucas cuz I wanted lol. its a future story and frankie is 15 :


Heya guys! I took alot of my ideas from videos that my friend haleigh sent me. Thxies you munchkin :)

this might be horrible but oh well....

* * *

"Hey Honey" ,Mrs. Jonas said to Nick,hugging him. The band had been on tour for the last year and had been so busy that they've rarely seen their family for the last 2 years. There were the phone calls ,of coure ,but they had been so busy these last few years. The boys had all grown up ,except Frankie. The day before had been his 15th birthday and all the brothers were coming to visit for the next week because they had missed and Joe were coming in today but Kevin wouldn't be there for a couple more days he wanted to spend some time at home with the family since it was his work break.

"Where's Joe at?" ,asked his mother.

"You know Joe, has to make sure all his stuff is still there before he leaves the plane." ,Nick said ,amused. Joe had always been like this ,but Nick was used to it by now. Speaking of which ,Joe was hurrying tward his mother now. He ran and hugged her.

"Hey Mom!" ,he whispered. Joe had missed his mother terribly the last few months.

"Well ,let's go to the house. Frankie should be back by 3:00 ,Amanda made him go shopping with her.",She said.

"Ohhhh ,who's Amanda now? Frankie's got a girlfriend?" Joe stated more than asked ,smirking.

"No ,Amanda met Frankie at the studio one day and she claimed him as a little brother although she mainly uses him to carry her bags at the mall. She's 17 and too old for Frankie in my book." She answered.

* * *

The boy's were hungry ,so they sat at the counter while their mother cooked. It felt good to them ,to be mothered again. They had missed it. It was quiet and pleasant while they waited and both brothers basked in it. But the silence was ruined by a shrill scream.

"Frankie!!! You're never going shopping with me again! Ever!" ,A girl screamed.

"Calm down ,Amanda ,it wasn't that big a deal!" ,a boy yelled back.

In walked a blonde girl ,looking very angry.

"Mrs. Jonas ,your son is insane! I'm sorry but it's the truth!" ,supposedly 'Amanda' said.

"Aww ,honey he's his father's son ,not mine. But what did he do?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"He got us kicked out of Sear's! And Abercrombie!" Amanada shrieked.

In walked in a boy about 5'9 with shaggy brown hair and a beanie on his head. He was sorta slouching and he looked unbothered by the angry girl.

"Frankie ,what did you do to get kicked out the store?!" His mother asked.

"Nothing , nothing ,the worker's just over-react."He said ,looking innecent.

Nick and Joe were surprised by how much Frankie had grown. Last they had seen him ,he was a short ,scrawny boy with a crackly voice. Now he was tall and his voice had deepened.

"Nothing?! You call annoying the managers and coughing creepy pervs at them nothing?!" ,Amanda yelled at him.

"Well ,I was doing it politely ,at least. I'm sure alot of other people would have just yelled at him." He answered.

"For the last time ,take it as a complimant if someone hits on you Frankie! Even if it's a guy!"

"It was creepy! I felt violated!"

Amanda simply stormed out.

They all stood quietly for a moment.

"Well , say hello to your brothers ,Frankie." Mrs. Jonas said ,turning around.

They all hugged and they wished Frankie a happy birthday.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Sooo....you have guy's hitting on you now ,Frankie?" Joe asked ,laughing.

"Dude ,don't ask." was all Frankie said.

* * *

Later on ,they were all playing guitar hero in the living room and ,surprisingly ,Frankie was winning. His finger's glided over the buttons easily.

"I win!" Frankie screamed.

"Yeah ,you've gotten good." They heard a voice say from the door. Kevin was standing there with his 2 year old daughter in his arms. Dani ,named after her mother. Danielle Alicia Jonas.

"Frankie!" ,the little girl screamed.

"Hey there ,squirt" he said ,taking her from Kevin.

"What ,no Hello to your favorite brother?" Keving asked ,looking mock hurt.

"No ,I like Dani much better. She's funnier." Frankie said ,smirking.

Two hours later ,all the family was sitting around the table. Mr. Jonas had just gotten back from a trip so he was very tired.

"Oh ,it's been so long since we've been togather like this. I've missed my babies." Mrs. Jonas said ,tearing up.

"Yeah ,I guess it has been awhile ,mom." Nick said ,looking sad at the fact.

"But we promise to come visit more ,right?" Kevin asked Joe and both agreed.

"Hey Momma, I'm here every nite ,so I'm your favorite ,aren't I then?" Frankie asked ,smiling smugly.

"Of course you are" she said reaching over to grab his hand. When he wasn't looking ,she winked at the other brothers ,knowningly.

Nick smiled ,thinking about how nice it was that they were all together. This was how family's were meant to be.

* * *

. ..

xD


End file.
